


Билет в один конец

by logastr



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Multi, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>действие происходит в Великобритании, начало 70-х годов XX века.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Билет в один конец

**Ундем Харрис, писатель**

Я умираю.

Эти простые слова, кажется, относятся ко всем живущим людям в одинаковой степени. Как там говорится? Ведь вся жизнь только путь к смерти и бла-бла-бла. Только когда вы применяете эти чертовы слова к себе самому, они перестают казаться вам бессмысленной псевдофилософской ерундой, шелуха словесной оболочки слетает с них, как листья с тополей в сентябре, и остается только голый, совершенно голый и острый смысл.

Всю жизнь я пытался сбрасывать эту шелуху со слов, но так и не научился.  
Теперь, когда мне шестьдесят, я прикован к инвалидному креслу, а на мою грудь словно бы положили свинцовую печатную пластину, я перестал искать смысл. Он сам пришел ко мне и сказал, дыша кислым лекарственным экстрактом: «ты умираешь, чувак»! Да, так он и сказал. Назвал меня чуваком, словно мне девятнадцать...

Хотя в мои девятнадцать меня скорее называли «очкарик» или «умник». Это говорилось с необидной снисходительностью, в конце концов, все эти крутые ребята частенько пользовались бездонными карманами моего ума в своих целях.

Еще раньше, в детстве, умником меня называла мама...

Это ужасно пошло все выглядит, я знаю. Всякое старичье, все умирающие и смертельно больные пускаются в сопливые воспоминания о детстве и юности, словно пытаются разжалобить сами себя. 

А еще это гребаное настоящее время! 

Нет ничего ужаснее этой временной растянутости, этой иллюзорной присутственности, словно бы процесс умирания не имеет своего законного и неизбежного конца. О, нет, я еще не трухлявая коряга, не прах, подождите пинать меня ногами, подождите плевать на меня, подождите забывать мое имя. Может быть, мое «я умираю» продлится подольше вашего «я живу»! Тьфу!

Пора привыкать думать о себе в определенно прошедшем.

Итак, за пару недель до своей смерти я сидел в парке около моего дома, укрытый пледом, и смотрел на начавшие желтеть листья каштана. Вечер был теплый, и под этим ебучим шерстяным покровом старости я обливался потом. Но моя сиделка справедливо полагала, что если я простужусь, начну кашлять и отхаркивать мокроту, у нее только прибавится работы.

Я по-бараньи пялился на каштан, потел и хотел курить. Смертельно хотел курить!

Врачи запретили мне курить еще лет пять назад, когда они еще не вздыхали, изображая сочувствие, даже не взглянув в чертовы анализы или кардиограмму. Тогда я на них плевать хотел, конечно же. Зато пару лет назад, после очередного приступа, я не на шутку пересрал и бросил не только сигареты, но и выпивку, кофе, проституток, я даже дрочить боялся, черт побери, сделался полным импотентом по всем фронтам. Занялся йогой и всякими практиками, в надежде убедить себя, что умирать не страшно. 

И вот теперь я точно знал, что умру через пару недель, ну, может быть, через месяц. И какой резон мне было терпеть эту сумасшедшую жажду? 

— Дайте мне сигарету, — прохрипел я сиделке, высунув нос из-под своего пледа. 

— Что-что, мистер Харрис? — Эта курица была первоклассной сиделкой, несмотря на свою вопиющую молодость она знала, что если притвориться идиоткой, клиента можно отговорить от чего угодно.

— Сигарету! — Я решил, что в этот раз настою на своем, даже если сдохну прямо сейчас.

— О, мистер Харрис, доктор Кушинг строго не рекомендовал...

— Заткнись. — От злости я даже вспомнил ее имя: — Заткнись, Полли, и сейчас же, сию минуту притащи мне сигарет и зажигалку, если хочешь получить свое супер-пупер жалование, а не вылететь к чертовой матери.

Полли не дура, я уже говорил, что она профессионал. Поэтому ей понадобилась всего минута на раздумье. Потом она пожала плечами и сказала невозмутимо-деловым тоном:

— Оставайтесь здесь, я вернусь через пять минут.

И она, запустив руки глубоко в карманы бежевого плаща, и из-за этого похожая на переодетого мужика, отправилась к выходу из парка к ближайшему «Теско».

 

Я посмотрел ей вслед с досадой — она явно не торопилась, надеясь, что пока она прогуляется, я передумаю курить или засну.

Наверное, она хорошо ко мне относится, лучше, чем среднестатистическая сиделка в среднестатистическом романе об умирающем богатее. В жизни? Пожалуй, я не знаю, как все происходит в жизни, в том самом «на самом деле», к которому мировая литература стремится уже второй век подряд, несмотря на редкие протуберанцы южноамериканской мистики или закидоны загадочной японской души. Все стремятся отразить эту жизнь как можно точнее — все, даже те, кто пишет о плотоядных бесполых слизнях с Альфы Центавра. Все зависит от того, на какой уровень реальности ты готов замахнуться: даже те юнцы, что описывают свои фантазии, навеянные смесью травки и кокса, на самом деле пытаются описать все именно так, «как было», как виделось в кайфовом тумане. Любые эксперименты и фантасмагории ограничены узким кругом человеческого сознания...

Кажется, я все-таки задремал, глядя, как медленно удаляется бежевая спина мисс Полли Нокс. По крайней мере какой-то туман точно застил мне глаза, потому что я не заметил, как ко мне подошли. 

Только почувствовал — мои ноздри вдруг защекотал сладкий дым крепкого «Мальборо». Я повернул голову, а она уже стояла наготове, согнувшись в три погибели, чтобы только ее глаза были на уровне с моими, и протягивая мне раскуренную сигарету тонкими пальцами. 

Я даже не успел ничего подумать — в самом деле не успел построить никакой теории на ее счет, мой мозг не выдал ни единой сентенции — я просто вытащил руку из-под пледа, взял сигарету, едва не уронил — так тряслись руки— и с наслаждением затянулся.

Минуту или две я сидел, закрыв глаза, и следил за тем, как дым проносит смолы и никотин через мои бронхи, как легочная ткань трепещет, узнавая давно вожделеемую отраву. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил я, когда сумел заставить себя выдохнуть отработанный дым.   
Она не ответила.

«Должно быть, ушла», — подумал я и открыл глаза.

 

**Руфус Сиксмит, физик**

«Я вижу нас, стоящих в посудной лавке, Сиксмит, разбивающих один за другим китайские фарфоровые раритеты. Так делают музыку! Нет. Только так и можно сделать музыку!..»

Нужно ли объяснять, что больше всего на свете я ненавижу посудные лавки? В них всегда пахнет смертью.

Когда в 1952 году Алана Тьюринга осудили на химическую кастрацию, я был едва ли не единственным из всего научного сообщества, кто осмелился что-то сказать в его защиту. О, нет, не потому, что я так смел — просто все мои грехи умерли еще до войны. Теперь я чист, как ангел, и не только в сексуальном смысле. Моя жизнь наполнена работой, потом несколькими часами сна, а потом снова работой. Человеческие связи, даже с родственниками, тонки и хрупки, словно слюда. И по большому счету ничего не значат.

Я верю, что Роберт не мог иначе. И всю свою жизнь я решаю одну задачку без решения: есть ли хоть какой-то смысл в том, что я остался.

С Тиной я познакомился в 1972-м совершенно случайно. Я засиделся в гостях у друзей, была вечеринка в смешанном стиле: немного университетского старичья, немного гуманитариев, много молодежи и парочка звезд кино. Голова заболела через полчаса, но я выдержал целых два. Потом вежливо попрощался с хозяйкой — она не возражала против моего ухода, зануды вроде меня никого не интересуют на самом деле, мы нужны только для равновесного состава приглашенных. 

Не помню, почему я не взял такси, а пошел через парк к метро.

Было темно и довольно промозгло, хотя дождя и не было. 

Она сидела на скамейке совершенно одна и напряженно всматривалась куда-то, так что я невольно проследил за ее взглядом. Но к моему удивлению, там ничего примечательного не оказалось, только деревья. 

Я спросил ее:

— Мисс, с вами все в порядке?

Она покосилась на меня, досадливо поморщившись, словно я помешал важному занятию.

— Я не мисс, я миссис.

— Значит мы почти ровесники? — излишне весело подытожил я. В тот момент я решил, что она сумасшедшая бродяжка и надо бы просто увести ее из парка хотя бы в полицию. 

Я с некоторой опаской сел рядом, но она не возражала. 

— Куда вы смотрите, миссис? 

— На каштан.

— Это каштан? Ни за что не узнал бы его без листвы...

 

**Уиндем Харрис, писатель**

Она была тут. Уселась прямо на траву справа, прислонясь спиной к колесу моего кресла и тоже курила. На вид — самая обычная девушка: джинсы, майка, какая-то куртка сверху. Короткие волосы торчат в стороны, словно она не причесывалась неделю. Может быть, бездомная или хиппи?

— Как вас зовут, мисс? — Я постарался, чтобы мой голос звучал увереннее. На самом деле это удивительно — мы всегда пугаемся незнакомцев, безотчетно, даже если взять уже нечего, и одной ногой ты уже плотно стоишь в могиле. 

— Я миссис, — сказала она, не поворачивая головы, — миссис Митчелл. Хороший вечер, мистер Харрис, не так ли?

Что-то было в ее словах и голосе, что-то неуловимое и необычное, словно привкус тмина на свежем хлебе. О черт, она назвала меня, хотя я и не представлялся!

— Я вас знаю, я читала ваши книги. 

— Нужен автограф?

Тут она повернула голову и посмотрела мне в глаза. Лицо у нее было белое, немного азиатчины — скулы, глаза, но в целом довольно приятное. Она окинула меня оценивающим взглядом, будто гадая, сколько мой автограф будет стоить на рынке лет эдак через двадцать. Я замер в предвкушении.

— Пожалуй, нет.

Мои акции обрушились не хуже нефтяных котировок.

Черт побери, мне вдруг стало так обидно! Сотни, тысячи часов я провел в своей постели, убеждая себя, что прожил хорошую жизнь, что сделал немало: хорошие рецензии, миллионы читателей, переведен на несколько странных языков... И вот стоило какой-то попрошайке только намекнуть даже не словами — одним взглядом, что я ничтожество, как все белоснежные трубы моих бумажных кораблей намокли и моментально потонули в потоке слез. 

Ну да, я сидел и в инвалидном кресле посреди парка и рыдал над своей горькой участью, скорой смертью и неудавшейся жизнью. 

— Что такое, мистер Харрис? Что случилось? — Это подоспела сестра Нокс. 

Я отнял дрожащую ладонь от лица едва ли не для того, чтобы показать пальцем на обидчицу, но ее уже и след простыл. 

— Вы не видели здесь девушку?

— Девушку?

— Ну да, она сидела на траве, вот тут. 

— Когда я подошла, тут никого не было. — Полли сжала тонкие губы в линию, похожую на те, что оставляет острый нож в бруске соленого масла.

Я не стал настаивать. Бог знает, почему я не стал настаивать тогда — быть может, под давлением горя, которое навалилось на меня минутой ранее, мои до этого намертво запечатанные чакры раскрылись, и я прозрел, что умирать от болезни сердца в своей квартире куда лучше, чем в доме для умалишенных. Минуты три, пока сиделка поднимала плед, чтобы увезти меня из парка домой, в мой лекарственный рай, я размышлял над тем, как далеко зашли процессы разложения в моем мозгу, и не стоит ли уже сегодня как-нибудь ошибиться с дозировкой лекарства, чтобы со всем этим покончить. 

— Где вы взяли сигарету? — Полли вытащила окурок у меня из рук и, брезгливо оттопырив пальчик, резким движением метнула его подальше на газон.

Я посмотрел на нее укоризненно:

— Угостил прохожий. — Это удивительно, как быстро мы учимся лгать своим врачам и сиделкам, когда понимаем, что наше дальнейшее существование без них невозможно.

Полли Нокс внешне совершенно удовлетворилась ответом, хотя, безусловно, поняла мою ложь даже раньше, чем я решил солгать. Она толкнула коляску, и мы покатили.

И только тут до меня дошло, что парковая девушка все-таки существовала не только в моем воображении. 

Почему-то мне опять захотелось заплакать. Я чувствовал себя ребенком, у которого отобрали игрушку.

У дверей квартиры я вдруг взбунтовался. 

— Знаете что, Полли, — сказал я тихо, но в достаточной мере упрямо, — я, кажется, сегодня чувствую себя гораздо лучше. — Я опустил руку на обод колеса и попытался сбросить плед и встать. 

— Я рада это слышать, мистер Харрис, — ответила сиделка голосом, так густо обвешанным траурными лентами, что он походил на катафалк.

Я встал, держась за стену и пытаясь отдышаться. В грудине саднило, но эта боль за последние несколько лет стала привычнее, чем отрыжка после второй пинты эля. 

Моя богиня, Полли Нокс, в зависимости от моего настроения представавшая то злобной Эринией, то милосердной Дианой, закатила коляску в холл и терпеливо встала рядом, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений. 

Я наконец нашел в себе силы оторваться от спасительной стены, прошел в гостиную и гораздо тяжелее, чем мне бы хотелось, рухнул на диван.

Сиделка улыбнулась мне, как она считала ласково, и проворковала:

— Капельница с коргликоном?

— Позже, — ответил я строго. Дело в том, что людям, от которых ты зависишь в самом прямом, самом истинном смысле этого слова — не сможешь без них ходить, дышать, твое гипертрофированное сердце не сможет дергаться в груди, чтобы снабжать мозг кислородом, и тому подобное, — таким людям ни за что нельзя давать волю. Нельзя позволять им руководить вашей жизнью даже ради самой этой жизни. Ну, если конечно, существование в роли говорящего мха вас не привлекает.

Сиделка еще постояла немного надо мной, словно ожидая наступления этого «позже» прямо сейчас, а потом наконец свалила куда-то в глубь той части квартиры, что я отдал ей на растерзание. 

С самого начала нашего сотрудничества я поставил жесткое условие: никаких медицинских штук, тонометров, аппаратов ЭКГ, капельниц, лекарcтв и прочей хрени в моей гостиной. Черт побери, в этой гостиной Джонс Лерой налакался шампанским после получения Американской премии критиков, здесь старушка Бебе Дениэлс демонстрировала подлинность своей знаменитой мушки, а этот диван, на котором сейчас сидел я, помнил задницы Керуака и Олдриджа.

Может быть, когда-нибудь потом, в самом настоящем «позже», в этой гостиной будет музей!

Мне представилась чудесная картина: стайка школьников в форме с нашивками старательно таращит глаза на Полли Нокс, которая строгим тоном рассказывает, что знаменитый писатель Уиндем Харрис провел на этом диване последние годы жизни, наполненные физическими и моральными страданиями, которые переносил с терпением истинного философа. Стайка детей в моем воображении растрогана. Какой-то мальчишка украдкой протягивает руку, чтобы потрогать кожу дивана, сохранившую запах гениальности, но девочка постарше с видом завзятой ботанички шикает на него. Тут Полли, одетая не в халат, а в кружевную блузку с бантом у воротничка, строгим голосом возвещает: «А теперь пройдемте в ванную, где бедняга Уиндем получал свои клизмы».

— А? Что?

— Вы засыпаете, сидя на диване, мистер Харрис, пройдите в спальню.  
Капельницу я уже приготовила. 

Руфус Сиксмит, физик

В то первое наше лето на море Роберт был весел и игрив, словно пятилетний ребенок. Все, решительно все вокруг восхищало его. Чистое, холодное море, в которое осмеливались заходить только самые крепкие мужчины и дети. Смелые женщины на пляже в коротких купальных платьях. Роб хохотал как сумасшедший, когда мы однажды стали свидетелями сцены замера толстым полицейским в полной экипировке длины юбок. Моя мастроска.

— Эх, какой же ты славный морячок, Сиксмит. Какой же славный! 

Тогда Роб только поступил на курс к Маккерасу и был полон надежд, весь светился надеждами. Такое бывает только у очень юных и очень талантливых людей, когда через весь внешний облик словно просвечивает будущее.

Уже тогда он странно действовал на меня. Он смеялся — и мне хотелось смеяться, он злился или грустил — и мне хотелось плакать вместе с ним, он рассказывал мне о музыке — он слышал ее всюду, в каждом самом обычном ,на мой слух, звуке, и хотя я мало что в этом смыслил — эти разговоры словно гипнотизировали меня. 

Мы сидели на гальке в стороне от общего пляжа и следили, как совсем юная девушка кидает хлеб чайкам. Она отламывала сильными руками кусок от багета, отходила на несколько шагов от кромки воды, словно перед спортивным снарядом, потом разбегалась и у самой воды подпрыгивала вверх, быстро и сильно кидала кусок в стайку чаек, к тому времени уже напряженно ожидавшую ее подарка. Чайки набрасывались, и разыгрывалась короткая жесткая схватка.   
Роберту нравились чайки. А мне нравилась девушка — когда она подпрыгивала перед тем, как бросить, белая юбка ее платья хлопала на ветру, словно крылья чаек. 

Мы сидели и смотрели на нее, когда Роберт поцеловал меня. Губы у него были горячие, нагретые солнцем и очень мягкие, словно у малыша. 

— Что ты? — Я удивился, но совсем не испугался. 

— Я ревную тебя к ней, — сказал Роберт. — Приду к тебе сегодня ночью и задушу спящего! 

— Я не буду спать! — возразил я с жаром. — Ни за что не усну!

Мы оба смеялись и шутили с тем пылом молодости, когда остроту жизни придают такие рискованные шутки всерьез. 

Но ночью он приоткрыл дверь, предварительно слегка поскребшись в нее, точно кот. Я лежал в кровати, укрывшись до шеи одеялом и смотрел, как его темный силуэт неясно вырисовывается в серебристо-сером лунном свете. 

Он залез ко мне под одеяло и сразу же начал целовать. 

— У тебя ноги ледяные, — прошептал я. — Сколько ты стоял в коридоре, прежде чем вошел?

— Полчаса, Шерлок, — ответил он. — Хотел подслушать, как ты хрюкаешь во сне!

У Роберта был пушок над верхней губой, он все хотел отрастить щегольские усики, но эта редкая мягкая поросль делала его только моложе. Я трогал этот пушок губами, гладил пальцами и целовал его колючий подбородок, и теплую шею, и уши. Он оседлал меня и гладил руками мою грудь и плечи. 

— У тебя тут мускулы, знаешь, ты прямо совсем мужчина. 

— Конечно, мужчина, Роберт, ты тоже мужчина. 

— Моя маскулинность не столь явственна, — ответил он с явным сожалением в голосе, но тут же продолжил: — Зато я значительно смелее тебя, Сиксмит. 

Я не стал возражать, хотя меня это несколько и уязвило. Гораздо больше, чем слова Роберта, в тот момент меня занимали его тощие бедра, обхватывающие мою талию. 

— Да, я значительно смелее! — продолжал он рассуждать, все повышая и повышая голос. 

— Тише! — сказал я. — Ты такой храбрый, что решил перебудить весь дом?

— Боишься? — Он торжествовал.

— Боюсь? Ладно, боюсь оказаться в суде ни за что, мы ведь даже еще не согрешили!

Он хитро хмыкнул и поерзал на мне:

— Ты уже грешник, Руфус, не сомневайся! 

Утром мы едва не попались горничной, но все обошлось. За завтраком он сидел напротив меня и чинно поглощал хлеб с соленым маслом и чаем.   
Я пил кофе. У нас были грандиозные планы на день. В основном Роберт таскал меня по побережью и рассказывал истории. Мне кажется, он знал историю о каждом камне и каждом кусте жимолости, с легкостью отличал шиповник от туберозы. Его мама увлекалась садоводством. Я же слушал все это с той же недоуменной улыбкой, что и рассуждения о музыке — никогда не мог и теперь не могу различать сорта растений, эта информация просто не удерживается в моей голове.

**Уиндем Харрис, писатель**

Утром меня разбудил отчаянный трезвон в дверь. Какое-то время я лежал в постели, ожидая, что сиделка или приходящая домработница откроет дверь. Но потом до меня дошло, что Нокс умотала в госпиталь, а тетка, которой я платил за стирание пыли с картиночек на стенах, придет сегодня после обеда. Звонок не унимался.

Я выполз из постели, по дороге сунув таблетку фуросемида себе в рот. Гадость несусветная, но я никогда не запиваю — его горечь постоянно напоминает мне, что, несмотря на вскоре ожидаемый окочуринг, мне пока еще не все равно, что за гадость я пихаю в рот. Живость вкусовых рецепторов и неравнодушие к собственным ощущениям возвращала мне — хотя бы ненадолго — бодрость духа.

Кое-как я добрался до двери и нажал кнопку домофона.

— Кого принесла нелегкая?

Из динамика послышалось какое-то чавканье и свист, словно к сети переговорного устройства подключили радиоприемник, настроенный на пустую частоту.

— Эй, алэ! Кто там? — повторил я погромче и закашлялся. Вчерашний курительный загул не прошел даром, легкие вспомнили не только сладость дыма, но и утренний неудержимый кашель.

Домофон посипел еще немного и замолк. Я нажал кнопку входа — сам не знаю, кажется, я подумал, что это Нокс забыла ключи, или вдруг курьер принес мне посылку с подарком от поклонников, или конверт «Дорогой мистер Харрис, Нобелевский комитет рад сообщить...»

Я все еще стоял у двери и кашлял, когда услышал, как на лестничную площадку приехал лифт и во входную дверь тихонько царапнулись.

Ясно было, что это не Нокс. Эта решительная девица непременно бы стучала громко, не рассчитывая на то, что я стою прямо за дверью.

В горле осел комок слизи, который я никак не мог выкашлять. Фактически я стоял, опираясь обеими руками на дверь, и задыхался. Тот, кто стоял по ту сторону, больше не подавал признаков жизни, но я точно знал, что он там и никуда не ушел. Время замедлилось, словно тоже покрылось слизью, как мои чертовы бронхи. Черт побери, чувак, сказал мне смысл, черт побери, сделай уже что-нибудь, иначе ты сдохнешь прямо сейчас и так и не узнаешь, кто стал... чертовым вестником твоей чертовой смерти. (Да, мой Смысл — очень Здравый, и наверняка именно поэтому он только и делает, что чертыхается). Не знаю, при всей его правоте я бы просто не смог ничего сделать, если бы она не сказала:

— Откройте дверь, мистер Харрис.

Голос прозвучал словно у меня в голове. На самом деле она просто стояла прямо за дверью, то есть нас разделяло всего пара дюймов старого дуба, давным-давно хорошо просохшего и отлично передающего звуки. Я понял, что она со своего места слышала мою одышку, сипы, кашель и прочую похоронную канонаду.

Наверное, мне стало стыдно, и только на голых угрызениях совести я взял себя в руки и отпер дверь.

— Можно мне войти, мистер Харрис? — Девушка была одета в те же джинсы, майку и куртку, в которых я ее видел вчера в парке. Я, признаться, слегка оторопел. Ну надо же, какая наглость! Дала сигарету и теперь думает, что я впущу ее вот так запросто. Да кто она такая? Услышала фамилию, втерлась в доверие к больному человеку и теперь пришла его грабить. Конечно, трудно не соблазниться таким отличным шансом!

Но, вопреки своим собственным злобным мыслям, я отступил чуть в сторону и сделал нарочитый приглашающий жест. Заходите, мол, милая леди, располагайтесь, вас я и ждал.

Она улыбнулась и поблагодарила.

От ее улыбки что-то во мне надорвалось. Она так мне улыбнулась, будто знала меня сто лет, будто мы вместе в начальную школу ходили, хотя я лет на двадцать... пятнадцать... неважно, но я значительно старше.

Я даже забыл дверь запереть, так меня все это выбило из колеи. Я поплелся за ней с той скоростью, на которую мой организм не отваживался уже несколько месяцев.

— Я... миссис... Черт, простите, забыл вашу фамилию...

— Называйте меня, пожалуйста, Тина.

— Оу... а... — Я плюхнулся в кресло и только тогда заметил, что демонстрирую этой Тине свою довольно застиранную голубую пижаму с медвежатами.

— Классная пижама, — сказал Тина, чтобы я не смущался. Я решил немного потянуть время, не показывать сразу своей подозрительности — глядишь, там появится спасительная богиня Нокс или мне удастся добраться до телефона и позвонить в полицию.

— Чтобы надеть халат, мне надо дойти до спальни, — ответил я довольно ворчливо. — Я это сделаю немного погодя, дорогая Тина. 

Она улыбнулась, встала, сняла свою куртку и положила на диван с краю.

— Я принесу вам, — сказала она. — Спальня там?

Я кивнул. 

Она отправилась в мою спальню, принесла мне халат и даже помогла натянуть его. 

— Итак, — сказал я, защитив свое немощное тело бордовой атласной броней, — кто же вы такая, миссис Тина Митчелл, и зачем я вам понадобился? В какую игру вы меня втягиваете? 

Тина почесала в голове, отчего ее прическа стала еще более безобразной. Вид у нее вообще был странный. Только сейчас я заметил, что она вообще-то не так молода, как кажется. Однако одета как подросток, а причесана... ну, я уже говорил. 

— Я не втягиваю, — сказала она довольно растеряно. — По правде говоря, мистер Харрис, я хочу, чтобы вы написали свой последний роман. 

Ну конечно! Мысленно я стукнул себя по лбу. Она сумасшедшая, это же ясно! Какая-то сумасшедшая тетка выследила, где я живу, о болезни тоже сведения в прессу просачивались. О, и наверняка она подкупила Нокс, чтобы эта коза оставила меня на такое длительное время!

— Я не сумасшедшая, мистер Харрис, — сказала Тина. 

— Да?

— Совершенно точно. — Тина забралась с ногами на диван напротив моего кресла и села в сукхасану.

— Вы очень хороший писатель, мне нравится, как вы пишете, и я хочу, чтобы вы написали еще один роман, прежде чем...

Тут я не выдержал и разразился потоком грязной брани в ее адрес. Стыдно. Особенно писателю — слишком много мудозвонства на каждую использованную фонему. Вся суть сводилась к посылу таких поклонниц в далекие дали.

Тина сползла с дивана и подошла ко мне, села на подлокотник и провела пальцами по линии моей скулы. Пальцы у нее были теплые и ненавязчивые — не то, что прикосновения любой, даже самой нежной из сиделок. Я сразу заткнулся. 

И тут, черт побери, подействовал фуросемид. Ненавижу эту дрянь! Я довольно грубо оттолкнул миссис Митчелл и отправился в долгое путешествие в нужник. Не успел заметить ее реакцию — несмотря на мою теперешнюю медлительность, я поразительным образом сосредоточен на самом себе. 

Когда я снова явился в гостиную, там стояла озадаченная Полли Нокс прямо напротив Тины. Признаюсь, мне их противостояние доставило удовольствие, сравнимое по силе с удовольствием от опорожнения полного мочевого пузыря. 

Моя античная богиня была в ярости — это было заметно по раздувавшимся ноздрям. Они едва ли не извергали пар и пламя. Тина была гораздо спокойнее, она стояла у окна и переводила взгляд то на меня, то на Нокс, явно приглашая меня к участию.

Мне же хотелось продлить эту минуту. 

— Мистер Харрис, — первой не выдержала древнейшая, — я отлучилась всего на два часа...

— Все в порядке, дорогая. — Я говорил с притворным радушием. — Это миссис Тина Митчелл, мой секретарь.

— Но это мистер Хоули ваш секретарь!

Милочка моя, нельзя так! Никогда так горячо не демонстрируй свою осведомленность. Молчание — залог успеха всех пронырливых сиделок.

— Конечно, — я прибавил меда в голос, насколько мне позволяла одышка, — он мой постоянный секретарь, а миссис Митчелл — новый секретарь. И закончим на этом, дорогая. 

Нокс мстительно сказала:

— Пойду приготовлю вам капельницу. 

Когда она удалилась с арены этого греческого цирка, моя молчаливая Муза наконец подала голос:

— Я очень быстро печатаю, мистер Харрис.

— Миссис Митчелл...

— Тина. Пожалуйста.

— Лады, — согласился я, решив, что раз дело повернулось так, а не иначе, терять мне особо нечего, — только тогда и вы называйте меня по имени.

К моему удивлению, она согласилась без тени смущения:

— Хорошо, Уиндем. 

Лежа под капельницей, я снова и снова представлял себе тепло пальцев Тины на моей щеке. Все происходящее казалось мне глупостью, но я не мог не радоваться этой глупости, как младенец. 

Нокс сидела на стуле в углу спальни и следила за мной внимательными глазами, словно ей удавалось читать мои мысли. Чертов Шерлок Холмс в юбке!  
Что делает Тина, я не знал, и это меня слегка беспокоило, хотя теперь я уже разгадал кое-что в таинственной миссис. Кем бы она ни была, она чертовски серьезна и искренна. Не знаю, как в других мирах, а в моем прагматичном мире это означало, что она никуда не денется, даже если капельное введение лекарства в мою полумертвую тушу усыпит меня на несколько часов.

 

**Руфус Сиксмит, физик**

Женщина рядом со мной поежилась и вздохнула. 

— Меня зовут Руфус Сиксмит, — сказал я. Больше я не знал, что сказать. Она посмотрела на меня довольно холодно, оценивающе и не стала представляться. И только тут я обратил внимание на ее правую руку. Она как-то странно прижимала ее к груди под курткой. Очень странно... Через пару минут разглядывания украдкой я понял, что у нее в руках оружие. 

Даже больше, чем посудные лавки, я ненавижу пистолеты.

Я словно вернулся разом в двенадцатое декабря 1931 года. 

Я услышал звук выстрела на лестнице. Сколько времени у меня ушло на то, чтобы преодолеть два лестничных пролета и выбить дверь? Секунды четыре. Четыре удара сердца. С одной стороны, я уже знал, что случилось — сознание быстро достраивает логическую картину, даже вопреки желанию. С другой стороны, часть меня не знала наверняка, часть меня отчаянно сопротивлялась очевидному и, вопреки всему, я надеялся, что открою дверь — а там ждет меня он. 

И всю жизнь после. После того, как я влетел туда и увидел красную кровь на белоснежной эмали ванной, после того, как было сделано все, чтобы... чтобы все было нормально, после того, как я отвез гроб с телом мистеру Фробишеру и отказался присутствовать на погребальной церемонии. С того момента всю свою жизнь до встречи с Тиной я жил, словно поставив эти четыре секунды на бесконечный повтор. 

Я, конечно, не думал обо всем этом прямо там. Не помню точно, о чем я подумал, все произошло слишком неожиданно и слишком быстро. 

— Отдайте мне ваш пистолет, — тихо сказал я. 

Она отрицательно помотала головой.

— Уходите. Просто встаньте и уходите, сделайте вид, что вы меня не видели. 

— Я не могу, — устало сказал я. — Послушайте, много лет назад один человек почти так же... я не успел. 

В этот момент она отвела взгляд от каштанового дерева и посмотрела мне в глаза. Думаю, что не слова, а этот взгляд все и решил. 

— Меня зовут Тина Митчелл, — сказала она и положила пистолет на лавку между нами. — Некоторое время назад, совсем недавно, я встретила человека. А прошедшей ночью его сердце остановилось. Ничего нельзя было сделать. Я не смогла... 

Она рассказала мне все, что знала об Уиндеме Харрисе. 

 

**Ундем Харрис, писатель**

Мне снился сон. Я летел над зелеными полями моего детства, словно запущенный в небо воздушный змей. Плавно минуя низкие облака, изгибалось тело, ветер наполнял альвеолы легких и делал меня еще больше, чем я был.  
Внизу по расквадраченным сурепкой и льном холмам в такт плавным изгибам окружающего ландшафта текла моя тень. Я был свободен и силен.  
Потом я прилетел к старому дому, построенному в немецком стиле, и из окна комнаты с зелеными обоями маленький мальчик, младший сын в большой семье, помахал мне рукой. Потом его позвала мать, и он побежал вниз, вниз по крутым ступеням лестниц, ловко перебирая крепкими ногами в отстроченных сандалиях и коричневых плотных гольфах. Не знаю, каким образом я вместился в это маленькое тельце, но я стал этим мальчиком. И когда я влетел, размахивая руками, как Чарли Чаплин в немых фильмах, и врезался в ее мягкий живот, обтянутый шерстяной юбкой, и обхвалил ее руками, насколько хватило длины, весь вжался в нее, укрываясь, отгораживаясь от остального мира ее теплом и ее запахом, — я проснулся.

Хорошо еще, мне не снится, что я красавец-плейбой и гну рельсы бицепсами! После таких сновидений ужасное пробуждение в реальности с капельницей, синюшным цветом лица и сбивающимся дыханием было бы совершенным позором. А так вроде даже ничего — я просто подтер стекшую из открытого рта слюну и откашлялся. Надо же так уснуть — даже не слышал, как доблестная жрица Асклепия вытаскивала иглу из моей руки.   
Ах, черт, Тина!

Я поднялся, надел халат, преодолевая сонную скованность членов, и пошел ее искать.   
Она обнаружилась в кабинете. Стояла у книжных полок, разглядывала корешки.   
— Извините, я уснул, — сказал я. Глупее ничего нельзя было придумать, конечно, но я еще не до конца избавился от настырного Морфея. 

Она обернулась ко мне:

— Снилось что-то?

Я постарался изобразить на лице ту смесь равнодушия с цинизмом, которая отличает умного человека от серой массы потребителей.

— Так, ничего существенного, пустяк. 

— Расскажите!

— Ерунда.

— Расскажите же!

— Глупости. 

Черт знает, с чего я взял себе в голову, что имею право так пошло кокетничать с этой женщиной. 

Тем более, что деваться мне все равно было некуда, и я только усугубил свою вину перед Его Величеством Вкусом, в конце концов согласившись. 

Я вкратце пересказал ей свой сон, слегка приукрасив кое-где, расставив акценты и улучшив композицию. 

Она захлопала в ладоши! 

Господи боже, это были первые аплодисменты, сорванные мной со времен лекций в Корнуоллском колледже искусств (крайне рекомендую всем для поднятия самооценки — тамошняя публика такова, что на ура идут даже анекдоты с бородой длинной, словно волосы Рапунцель).

— Это надо записать, просто обязательно надо! — сказала Тина и тут же уселась за стол с пишущей машинкой.

Я сел в кресло и стал диктовать, сам не заметил, как увлекся, и все пошло куда-то не туда: к какой-то тривиальной мысли про странные связи прошлого, настоящего и будущего, которые человек ощущает только во сне или вплотную вставая перед необходимостью сворачивать коврик своей обычной суетности, заканчивать упражнения и отправляться в небытие. В общем, меня опять потянуло в философию, болтовню и словесные игры.   
Когда я заметил, что она перестала печатать, было уже поздно. Меня вдруг холодный пот прошиб от того, какое разочарование светилось в ее спине, обтянутой белой майкой. Просто волной ударило, и я замолк на полуслове. Тина не поворачивалась, словно впала в каталепсию. 

Нужно было сказать что-то, но слова стали вязкими, как глина в речных заводях. Я топтался в них, только глубже увязая, промокший насквозь и охваченный холодным страхом.

— Мистер Харрис, пора на прогулку, а вы еще не притронулись к ланчу. — Милая Полли Нокс не утруждала себя подбором слов. 

Я встал, влекомый привычкой худо-бедно подчиняться режиму дня, олицетворяемому маленькими острыми глазенками сиделки, и поплелся в столовую.

Убежать от страха. Возможно ли это? Можно ли по-настоящему спастись от леденящего ужаса, забравшись с головой под одеяло? Помогает ли от страха глубокий песок, если длина вашей шеи далека от страусиной, а вес мозга и величина черепной коробки значительно превышает таковые у милой птички? Кажется, про страусов — это миф. Ну и черт с ним. 

 

Страх поглотил меня окончательно, когда я проглотил последний склизкий комок гороховой размазни, отвратительной на вкус, зато безумно диетической и богатой рибофлавином, витамином А и прочими крайне полезными штуками. Вкус у нее был такой, словно Нокс всыпала туда приличную дозу мышьяка. Размышляя о том, зачем бы скромной сиделке собственноручно травить и без того едва живого, но чрезвычайно щедрого работодателя, я собрал со стола грязную посуду и отнес в кухню. Там я положил ее в раковину и открыл кран с горячей водой. Понаблюдал, как вода смывает в сливное отверстие остатки горохового пюре. Полное ощущение, что жизнь стекла в выгребную яму вот точно также. Кажется, я около получаса простоял, наклонившись над раковиной, пытаясь выблевать свой страх, мышьяк старушки Нокс или этот вонючий горох. 

Нокс, кстати, прибежала и заквохтала вокруг. Стала отдирать мои пальцы от раковины, хватать за шею и куда-то тащить. Мне захотелось ее убить еще сильнее, чем поскорее уж сдохнуть самому. Потом они вдвоем с Тиной, хотя моя дражайшая Полли прекрасно справляется и одна при случае, был опыт, отволокли мою трепещущую плоть в ванну, умыли, причесали...

Ну не знаю, наверное, это унизительно — не владеть собой до такой степени, но немощь вообще унизительна, гадка, инструменты смерти и все такое прочее. Проваландайтесь с мое по больницам — и вы привыкнете к униженности, как к своей тени. 

Тина расстегнула мне рубашку на груди. 

— Ты читала Достоевского, Тина? — спросил я. 

Она подняла на меня взгляд — радужки ее глаз серые по краям, а зрачок обрамлен золотистыми протуберанцами. 

— Нет. Это русский писатель? Его нужно читать?

— Да, русский, — сказал я, молясь, чтобы она не убирала пальцев с моей груди. 

Э, нет, не считайте меня пошлым до такой степени! Я совершенно не думал о ней, как о симпатичной телочке, никакого эротизма, ни секунды. В первый момент она вообще не показалась мне красивой. Скорее, в моем отношении к ней тогда было что-то... детское. Мне хотелось, чтобы она гладила меня по голове и говорила, что я хороший. Я знаю, это катастрофически банально звучит: мамочка Тина и папочка Пол... Тьфу! Но вернемся, ради всего святого, к филологии.

Итак, я попытался увлечь ее в литературную дискуссию о необходимости знания русской классики девятнадцатого века. Выяснилось, что она не читала даже Толстого. Несколько рассказов Чехова и «очень странные стихи очень странного поэта» (это моя Тина о Маяковском).

— А знаешь, критика писала, что «Синий кот» отмечен влиянием русской культуры. 

«Синий кот» — мой единственный роман, ставший бестселлером, схвативший кучу премий, волну хвалебных публикаций и через год благополучно забытый всеми. 

— Правда? Тогда я почитаю этого Достоевского, раз он похож на тебя. 

— Бедный ребенок, ты не умеешь льстить!

— И не думала! Мне дела нет до Достоевского и прочих.

Пока мы мило болтали, Нокс наполнила ванну. Тина целомудренно вышла, а Полли попробовала преобразоваться в богиню чистоты. Но во мне проснулись какие-то остатки мужественности, и я выгнал неудавшуюся Гигею вон.

Вода была слишком горячей. 

Мое тело в воде, как в увеличительной линзе, выглядело еще отвратительнее. Я был похож на лягушку, приготовленную к препарации. О, мерзость. Не выдержав, я открыл слив и почти с наслаждением выслушал, что утекающая по трубам вода думает обо мне.  
Какое-то время я лежал в пустой ванне, прислонившись затылком в нагретой эмали, и думал о самоубийстве. Легко догадаться, что это были не первые мои мысли такого рода — в моем положении это выглядит даже хорошим выходом: прекратить все это, всю эту гребаную тянучую тряхомудию, только по инерции считающуюся жизнью. Мотив был силен, что и говорить. Способов осуществления торжественной миссии по освобождению моей грешной души из затянувшегося круга сансары тоже было вдоволь: отослать Нокс и принять на пару таблеток снотворного больше, чем обычно — раз; отослать Нокс, набрать ванну горячей воды и вскрыть вены, при этом распивая специально припасенное великолепное шабли и напевая какой-нибудь сладкий мотивчик, то есть устроить себе что-то вроде красивых проводов в духе Петрония Арбитра — два; ну и наконец, можно не отсылать Нокс, а среди ночи достать из сейфа моего старого дружка, вставить его удлиненное, строгое дуло под язык, как последнюю таблетку нитроглицерина, нажать на курок и украсить мою изумительную литературную гостиную натюрмортом из разлетевшихся мозгов — может получиться прекрасная штука в стиле Ротко. 

Доводов против почти не было...

В дверь ванной поскреблись. Второй раз за день эта поразительно бестактная женщина заставляла меня подниматься с ложа! 

Я кое-как выкарабкался из милого чугунного гробоподобия и натянул халат.

— Сейчас, — сказал я двери, — выйду и отдамся в руки Судьбы. 

Черт побери, это оказалась Нокс. О Господи Иисусе, всемилостливая богиня Иштар, дорогой Иегова и старый деревянный божок мориори, стоящий на почетном месте в моей гостиной, чем я прогневал вас всех, что вы заставляете меня постоянно ловить самого себя на самой пошлой банальности?! Лучше бы я молился не вам, а какому-нибудь хитроумному богу скандинавов, чтобы тот даровал мне оригинальность и прозорливость!

— Где Тина? — спросил я, все еще охваченный стыдом.

— Не имею понятия, мистер Харрис. Вам надо одеться, если вы все-таки хотите сегодня выйти до обеда. Уже почти полдень. 

 

**Руфус Сиксмит, физик**

Роберт был поглощен музыкой, я это видел и очень удивлялся, когда другие: преподаватели или студенты, считали его лентяем и любителем праздной жизни. Он работал не меньше них! Нет, он работал больше — ни на секунду он не расставался с музыкой. 

Иногда он врывался ко мне в комнату утром, размахивая исписанными листами нотной бумаги, и начинал петь. В пять утра на весь кампус! Он работал всю ночь, а с рассветом проделывал путь через весь Кембридж, чтобы порадовать меня утренней песней. О, Роберт, Роберт! 

Ему было нелегко, отец считал его неудачником и лентяем. Это сейчас семейное отношение не определяет ни твою личность, ни твой жизненный путь, а в пору нашей юности сословные предрассудки были еще очень сильны, невозможность поддерживать достойный твоего положения уровень жизни не спускала тебя вниз по социальной лестнице, а просто сразу выбрасывала вон, исключала из жизни. Так что у Роберта в конце концов просто не осталось других путей.

Однажды я познакомился с его отцом, почти случайно. Я сидел в одном из многочисленных Кембриджских пабов и читал «Сайнтистс ньюс». В паб вошла пара — явно столичный щеголь чуть ли не из высшего общества и красивая молодая леди. Похоже, это были туристы, приехавшие поглазеть на мир сумасшедших ученых. Они с любопытством огляделись, потом молодой человек взял пива, и они сели за столик напротив меня. За неимением поблизости другого объекта для разглядывания, они уперлись глазами в мой журнал, в мой растрепанный пиджак и голову, давно требовавшую услуг парикмахера. Хотя я, конечно, был не самой живописной фигурой. «Это вы не видели Роба», успел подумать я за секунду перед тем, как Фробишер ворвался в паб — в одной рубашке, лохматый, словно куст чертополоха. Он увидел меня и закричал:

— Ага! Вот ты где, приятель!!! Как здорово, что я нашел тебя, дорогая моя Руфь! 

Он схватил меня в охапку и зашептал на ухо, но все равно делал это так громко, что слышал весь паб: 

— Руфь, ты не представляешь себе, жена моя, что я сейчас перенес! Эти идиоты совершенно не слышат музыку, не отличают секвенции от контрапункта. Вот ты обладаешь тонким вкусом, скажи, как можно спутать? — И он запел: — Там, тарара-тим, там! 

Только тут я увидел, какое впечатление произвело появление Роберта на «туристов». Девушка смотрела на него в буквальном смысле открыв рот, а молодой человек покраснел до бровей, и желваки на его скулах ходили, как поршни парового двигателя. 

— Роберт! — наконец сказал он. Голос его был достаточно громок, чтобы Фробишер его услышал, и ровно настолько жесток, насколько позволяли приличия. 

Роб обернулся, секунду разглядывал парочку, а потом оставил меня и с довольно унылым видом пошел к их столику. 

— Здравствуй, Басти, — сказал он, здороваясь с молодым человеком за руку. — Мисс Уотлинг, добрый день. Какими судьбами вы тут?

— Мы приехали с вашим папа, — защебетала девушка. — Он сейчас разговаривает с деканом, он собирался, и в авто было место, вот я и напросилась. 

Она была действительно мила и пыталась, как могла, разрядить обстановку. 

Роберт представил меня. Молодой человек оказался его средним братом. Старший погиб в войну, а мисс Уотлинг, внучатая племянница министра, была его невестой. Мы обменялись парой ничего не значащих сообщений, боюсь, я плохой собеседник для таких людей, мне почти нечего сказать обычно, если речь не идет об электромеханике. 

Сам не знаю, как я оказался приглашенным на обед в гостиницу «Роял», чтобы познакомиться с отцом Роберта.

Я не хотел идти. Словно заранее знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

— Ты называл меня прямо при брате своей женой, — сказал я Робу. — Полагаешь, это отличное начало знакомства с твоей семьей?

Он только хихикал и подавал мне одежду из шкафа. 

— Ты должна хорошо выглядеть, женушка! 

Я запустил в него книгой. 

 

**Уиндем Харрис, писатель**

Тины не было два дня, и я уже решил, что мое умирающее сознание выдает такие странные идеи. То, что Тину видела Нокс, можно было не принимать во внимание, в конечном итоге этой фурии с клизмой наперевес щедро платят за выполнение всех моих прихотей.

К вечеру второго дня я совсем расклеился. Уже готов был к раз-два-три совершенно. Среди ночи, когда решил, что милая Полли заснула крепким сном добропорядочного работника, я встал и поперся в кабинет, к сейфу. Его высокопрочный металл, шершавый и грубый, навевал на меня правильные мысли о смертном покое, определенности растворения тела в природе, плотной смысловой наполненности понятия «пища для червей»...

Зачем я держу у себя пистолет? О, это отдельная история.

Когда-то сто лет назад мы с Оливером Полом — он пишет неплохие сценарии к фильмам, и некоторые даже можно смотреть без того, чтобы оплевывать все вокруг себя на метр из-за ужасающей пошлости происходящего на экране — мы поспорили о доказательности в оценке произведений искусства. Да -да, эта тема имеет такой же шлейф обсуждений и споров, как знаменитое свадебное платье Грейс Келли, но, понимаете, мы с Полом были любовниками, поэтому использовали любой подвернувшийся повод для того, чтобы пособачиться. Не помню как, но под воздействием сексуальной жажды, далекой от разрядки, как Плутон от Солнца, юношеского максимализма (писателям он простителен и в тридцать) и приличной дозы «Джек Дэниэлс» мы затеяли дуэль. Глупую и отчасти шуточную. Это «отчасти», как вы понимаете, решило все. Оливер достал откуда-то револьвер, зарядил его трясущимися от гнева и алкоголя руками и выстрелил в меня. 

Сейчас это даже смешно вспоминать. Бедняга Оливер был близок к киношным и театральным кругам, вы понимаете? Для него всякие эксцентричные выходки были обычным делом. Но в литературной среде все было тогда иначе. Конечно, были личности, которым это было под стать и позволялось. Но если вы претендовали на звание серьезного писателя, если вы хотели сколько-нибудь положительной критики, о горе вам, если вы позволили бы себя втянуть в маль-мальски сомнительный скандальчик. Писатель — властитель дум, которые могут быть непонятными, дерзкими и даже провокационными, но лучше всего, если он сам будет молчаливым умником-домоседом, как профессор Толкин, или романтиком-мачо вроде старичины Хэма. 

С Оливером мы помирились и даже провели чудный уик-энд на Гавайях, но потом разбежались в разные стороны с легкими сердцами и добропорядочными намерениями забыть, как о мутном и жарком сне, и об объятиях на мокрых простынях, и о «дружеских перестрелках». 

Да, Оливер подарил мне «дружка» в знак примирения — с тех пор я хранил его отчасти и в память о нем. 

Я вытащил пистолет из сейфа и немного подержал в руке, оценивая его прохладную тяжесть. Ну что же, он в прекрасной форме и в случае необходимости не подведет. Не то чтобы я боялся пустить его в дело прямо сейчас же, сию секунду, стоя глухой ночью посреди кабинета в одних трусах. Наверняка, этот случай будет предметом разговоров и газетной шумихи где-нибудь около недели... Хотя, что это я себе так безбожно льщу — новость о моей смерти уже давно устарела. Наверняка, когда я наконец сыграю в ящик, люди будут обмениваться репликами в духе черно-комических шоу:

— Слышали, старина Харрис помер?   
— Правда? Что, опять? Я думал, он выкинул эту штуку еще в прошлом году! 

Лампа в потолочном светильнике замигала и погасла. Наверное, перегорела, бедняга, не выдержав моего мысленного нытья. Некоторое время я стоял в полной темноте, ослепленный, сжимая в руке тяжелый люгер. Когда слабый свет из окна вернул мне некоторое подобие зрения, я подошел к столу, чтобы включить лампу там. 

Свет зажегся и выхватил из темноты мою печатную машинку — с безбожно и преступно отведенной кареткой. Я никогда не позволял себе оставлять ее в таком состоянии, да еще и без заправленного листа! 

Я положил пистолет на стол и сел в кресло. Достал чистый лист бумаги, заправил в машинку и поставил каретку в состояние готовности. Тут я почувствовал зуд, старый, почти уже не слышимый мне, потому что такой же привычный, как и сердечная боль. Зуд Чистого Листа. 

Я совершенно не знал, о чем я могу написать — мне нечего было рассказать, ни одна история, кроме моей собственной, так стремительно скатывающейся к закономерному финалу, не занимала меня в достаточной степени. Но Зуд был так силен, что я положил пальцы на клавиши и начал. Пару первых предложений всегда, даже из самого лучшего произведения стоит выкинуть, потому что когда ты только начинаешь, тобой еще владеет страх — старый Дьявол, искажающий творение. Потом волшебство слов и образов подхватывает тебя и несет, ты уже не вполне ты — кто-то другой, лучший, живущий в другом мире, в другом времени и пространстве. И вместе с тем — это ты, твоя боль и твоя радость, счастье, столь же сильное, как если бы ты обнимал в этот момент того единственного, кого всегда жаждала твоя душа...

Я начал — и продолжил, и настучал пару полновесных абзацев, когда в мой прекрасный мир грубо вторглась жабоподобная Полли. 

— Ми-и-истер Харрис! Что это такое?! — В ее голосе и интонациях было что-то от Немезиды и Лернейской Гидры одновременно. 

Я нехотя обернулся.

Сцена, безусловно, представляла из себя нечто в достаточной степени занимательное и даже живописное. Кабинет, погруженный в почти первобытный мрак, машинка с моей писаниной и лежащий рядом люгер, выхваченные световым кругом, словно театральным прожектором, и я в роли Пана, которого застали врасплох на месте преступления, прямо в тот момент, когда он уже приладился сыграть фривольную мелодийку на священной арфе Аполлона. 

К сожалению, милашка Полли на Аполлона не походила. Голова ее была покрыта мелкими мерзкими скрутышами папильоток, лицо было розовым от сна, а на круглой щеке отпечатался след подушки. 

— На что вы так рассердились, Полли? — спросил я как ни в чем не бывало. — Я разбудил вас? Извините. Я всего-то решил поработать, вдохновение такая непредсказуемая штука, знаете ли!

Я говорил самым своим милым и чуть вальяжным, «писательским» тоном и для довершения впечатления капризного творца, медленно закинул ногу на ногу. 

— Вы не выпили снотворное перед сном?  
Ах, вот она о чем. Глупышка ревностно блюдет клятву Гиппократа. Всю игру мне испортила.   
Я встал и молча побрел мимо нее в спальню. 

Укладываясь в холодные простыни, я снова почувствовал тупую боль в грудине — встретил ее как старого приятеля. 

**Руфус Сиксмит, физик**

— Так вы говорите, он начал писать книгу? 

— Да, но, он не успел, не смог закончить. О, я думала, что может быть сумею, если не отвести смерть, то хотя бы отсрочить, чтобы он смог. Но я провалила все дело. Я не смогла. Все было напрасно.

— А эту книгу, эту рукопись можно прочесть? 

— Да. — Тина достала из плоской сумки почти совсем новую картонную папку, на которой аккуратными, совсем не писательскими буквами было написано: «Уиндем Харрис «Роман о музыке». 

— Это я написала, — сказала Тина. — И название я придумала. Он сказал, что название неважно, все равно их придумывают глупцы-издатели. Оно мне не нравится... — Она вздохнула. 

Я взял папку и подержал ее немного, взвешивая на руке.

— Да... там совсем немного... 

— Знаете что, Тина? Становится совсем холодно. И тут слишком темно для чтения. Вы не будете возражать, если мы пройдемся вниз по улице? Я знаю одно место, где можно выпить горячий кофе в любое время суток. 

Она покорно кивнула и встала. Я тоже поднялся, и только тут мы оба заметили, что пистолет остался лежать на скамье. 

Я наклонился и взял его. Это был люгер с тонкой гравировкой на рукояти: «В. О. Э.»

 

**Уиндем Харрис, писатель**

Утром Тина снова разбудила меня звонком в дверь. Открыла ей, правда, моя дорогая — ровно в размерах жалованья — привратница в папильотках. Зато у меня было время дотащиться до гардеробной и натянуть штаны и пуловер. 

Тина влетела в гостиную мокрая, растрепанная, пахнущая дождем и выхлопными газами лондонских улиц. 

— Привет, — так поздоровалась, словно... словно не расставались. Мне даже стало немного обидно, тем более что она не подавала ни малейшего намека на то, где провела все это время.

— Привет. Тебе нужно горячего чаю. Почему ты без зонта?

Она махнула рукой:

— Не люблю. Вытрусь полотенцем и нормально. 

И она пошла в ванную, скинув мокрую куртку прямо на пол. Не знаю почему — я пошел за ней следом. Вытираясь, она разлохматила свою цыплячью прическу еще больше. 

— Я могу дать тебе расческу? Или ты их тоже не любишь? — О, эта натужная ирония, ненадежное, слабое, рассчитанное на дурачков прикрытие интереса к молодой женщине. Может быть, от того, что за грудиной саднило, а может быть, от того, что она такая живая, свежая, как апрельская липкая березовая почка, выглядела в моем пропахшем лекарствами и серой аду, как Персефона, спустившаяся в царство Аида, то есть вопиюще неуместно, мне захотелось сказать еще что-то столь же грубое. Тогда, возможно, она уйдет совсем, и должный порядок вещей будет восстановлен.

Она улыбнулась одними глазами, озорно выглядывая из полотенца:

— Я есть хочу. Страшно. Можешь угостить меня чаем с тостами? 

— Да! — Я забрал у нее полотенце, радуясь тому, что ее запах, волоски и кожные чешуйки — части ее тела — остались на нем и теперь достанутся мне. 

Осторожно положил его в сторону, чтобы мерзкая жрица богини Весты не отобрала мой драгоценный трофей и не бросила его в корзину с грязным бельем. 

Мы прошли на кухню, и я позволил себе приобнять Тину за плечи, так, по-стариковски и по-дружески. Кожа у нее была горячая, а плечи круглые и гладкие. О, не знаю, не знаю, что можно обо мне подумать в связи со всем этим. Думайте, что я вожделел ее — это мне даже льстит.

Я налил ей чая в свою кружку. Достал какое-то печенье из буфета, хлеб, соленое масло, банку маринованных корнишонов, ветчину и сыр из холодильника. Не знал толком, куда там надо залезть, чтобы найти еще еды. 

Тина посмеивалась над моей суетой и отхлебывала чай маленькими аккуратными глотками. Она так осторожно опускала губы в чашку, чуть вытягивая их по-детски забавно. Где-то я читал... писал... видел такое. 

— Я тут написал кое-что ночью. Так ерунда, но прямо посреди ночи печатал.

— Я хочу прочитать! 

О все боги Олимпа разом! Пусть, пусть ее глаза сияют так и дальше! Но вдруг ей не понравится? Вдруг она скажет: «Какая скука», зевнет и... Многое для меня прояснилось в те тридцать секунд, которые занял наш путь до кабинета. Когда она толкнула дверь, я уже точно знал, что никогда она не скажет так, как бы плохо ни было то, что я написал. И не потому, что побоится обидеть и солжет, нет, просто ей не станет скучно. Разве может быть скучным рассказ о том, как бьется твое сердце, как по венам медленная, разжиженная лекарствами, движется кровь, подобно сплетникам из желтой прессы, переносящим слухи, передавая мозгу кислородный привет от легких? Нет! Какой бы несовершенной ни была форма такого рассказа, он все равно станет твои личным бестселлером. Так и Тина Митчелл — интересовалась не столько теми жалкими метафорами, что может исторгнуть мой разум, сколько мной, теми неуловимыми штуками, которые отрываются от меня, застревают и остаются в зазорах между композицией и сюжетом, когда я пишу, словно волокна бекона между зубами, когда я ем. Я несколько изумленно оглядел ее фигуру в мокрых джинсах и самой простой на свете майке — надо же было запомнить, как выглядит мой Идеальный Читатель. 

Тина подошла к столу и тронула пальцами клавиши машинки, словно поздоровалась с ней. Потом бережно вынула лист бумаги, пробежала взглядом.

Я следил за ней с замиранием сердца. Следил за тем, как ее глаза передвигаются по строчкам, словно они поглощали не тот жалкий смысл, который я пытался поймать словами, а меня самого. Я замечал все, и все для меня имело значение: и когда она чуть прикусила губу, и когда ее щеки порозовели, и когда глаза ее заблестели набегающими слезами...

— Это просто прекрасно, — сказала она, когда дочитала. — Ты обязательно должен это дописать, Уиндем! Обязательно!

— У меня есть одна мысль... — Я не мог удержаться от кокетства. — Правда, ее еще надо повертеть...

— Глупости, не надо ничего вертеть! — горячо возразила Тина. — Давай, прямо сейчас. — Она заправила в машинку чистый лист, села и приготовилась печатать: — Диктуй!

— Ну, что же... Эй, погоди, я еще не начал... Вот теперь, пожалуй. Стоит нам повнимательнее присмотреться к самым обыденным вещам, которые нас окружают, как мы поймем, что все они, даже утренний неизменный кашель курильщика, или чайник, выкипающий на плите, или надоедливый осенний дождь — как капли в океане, отражают в себе все мироустройство разом... 

Я диктовал, а она печатала. Мне было удивительно легко, хотя я, конечно же, не забыл, что никакого романа, я, скорее всего, не успею написать, что эта странная девушка, про которую я ничего не знаю, возможно, сумасшедшая. Но здравомыслие, этот самый страшный порок человечества, поистине внушенный ему дьяволом на заре времен, отступает перед возможностью создавать что-то из ничего, то есть, хотя это звучит слишком пафосно для меня, перед искусством. 

Через час непрерывной работы я предложил прерваться и перекусить. Мы выпили немного вина на кухне, я закурил сигарету, и Тина курила тоже. Она так затягивалась, словно при поцелуе, и на ее губах остался след от вина.

— Где ты была эти два дня? — вдруг вспомнил я.

Она посмотрела на меня взглядом, затуманенным, только что созданными мной мирами. 

— Нужно было уладить кое-что. Ведь теперь я останусь с тобой. Нам нельзя отвлекаться. 

— Черт побери, — сказал я, ошеломленный ее откровенностью, — черт побери...

Потом мы снова отправились в кабинет, и снова писали этот чертов роман. Удивительно! Я вполне искушенный в литературных делах человек, и это не столько полезный навык, сколько проклятие — я заранее знаю, чего стоит моя писанина. Быть может, именно искушенность так и не дала мне по-настоящему взлететь, забыть о тиражах, обложках и прочей туфте. Но этот роман — гениален. Оцените иронию: я совершенно не знаю этого сам. Словно бы я погрузился в него, стал его героем и поэтому потерял возможность оценивать творение извне. Разве вы можете поставить отметку своей жизни изнутри нее, не видя, не имея возможности оценить весь замысел целиком, уловить все нюансы, причинно-следственные связи? О, нет. Это попросту невозможно. Может быть, потом, за гранью, вам и откроется истина. А может быть, и нет, кто знает? 

Но тем не менее я говорю о своем последнем романе как о генальной вещи, потому что так мне сказала Тина. 

Когда через пару часов в кабинет вошла Полли Нокс, я совершенно искренне удивился ей, как существу, пришедшему из другого мира. 

Но никакими фантазиями не сбить с толку эту Эринию моих последних дней!

— Я приготовила капельницу, мистер Харрис. И если вы сейчас же не пойдете в спальню, я позвоню мистеру Харрису и скажу, что увольняюсь. 

О, да, милашка знала, на что надавить. «Мистер Харрис» — это мой сын. Он банкир, счастливо женат, полон самодовольства и благополучия и находится в самом глупом мужском возрасте — ему едва за сорок. Он думает, что знает, как надо жить, и как — умирать. Мой ночной кошмар со шприцем не могла бы найти аргумента сильнее. 

Но я был в своем самом упрямом расположении духа и готов был уже ринуться в бой, если бы не Тина. Она повернулась в кресле и посмотрела на меня:

— Я что-то устала, — сказала она, вставая. Глаза у нее и вправду были уставшие, белки покраснели и веки припухли. Я взял ее руку в свою.

— Тогда и вправду надо отдохнуть...

— Мистер Харрис, ваша капельница...

— Я пойду с тобой.

Всегда ненавидел капельницы, а в тот день я ненавидел ее втройне. Может быть, уже тогда, еще не умом, а только всякими там фибрами, лямбдами и шестыми чувствами, я ощущал, что такое Тина в моей жизни. А возможно, это было простое кокетство — вас бы разложить на кровати на глазах у молодой женщины, которая вам даже не медсестра. Ха! Мне было неловко, так, словно бы я вернулся лет эдак на пять назад, в самое начало своей больничной эпопеи, когда еще чистый, как Авель, я краснел, когда приходилось спускать штаны перед симпатичной медичкой. 

Но спорить с Нокс было еще глупее, чем лежать, привязанным катетером к длинной прозрачной вене, по которой в тело вливалось некое подобие физической жизни. 

Тина посмотрела на все это — на капельницу и нахмуренную милашку Полли, и на меня на кровати, и вдруг, скинув тапочки, залезла и вытянулась рядом.   
— Расскажи мне дальше.

— Нет, не могу, — ответил я, внезапно рассердившись. — Ты же не печатаешь, а когда я диктую, я работаю. 

— Ладно, тогда расскажи о себе. 

— Что рассказать?

— Что угодно. Про детство. Где ты учился? Кого любил?

Нет ничего ужаснее свободной темы! Потому что, во-первых, невозможно выбрать одну крупицу золота из унции золотого песка, золото выделяется только на фоне темной породы. А во-вторых, никаких свободных тем просто не бывает, каждый, кто просит вас рассказать про «что угодно», уже сочинил собственную историю в своем сознании и теперь просто хочет подловить вас на несоответствии. На встречах с читателями, бывало, я блестяще высмеивал таких «чтоугодников».

— Я учился в Кембридже. Хотел стать микробиологом. Никто так не думает, кроме самих микробиологов, но на самом деле это наука будущего. Даже сейчас наверняка где-нибудь в тайных лабораториях Советов идет разработка секретных проектов, которые нам и не снятся.

— Живых роботов?

— Ну почему сразу роботов? Даже изобретение универсальной питательной еды, легкой, дешевой и энергетически емкой — огромный шаг в будущее.

— А почему ты не стал ученым?

— Только чур не смеяться! Накануне самого важного экзамена я всю ночь читал книгу, совершенно не выспался и завалил все тесты.

Это была правда. И это было «Острие бритвы» Моэма. До сих пор мое завистливое сердце гложет стыд за ту ночь и заваленные экзамены, потому что я прочитал и решил, полный самоуверенности и юного нахальства, что тоже так смогу. Возможно, стань я все-таки биологом, я бы прожил свою жизнь иначе — не так разгильдяйски, не так беспечно, и, может быть, она не закончилась бы так быстро и некрасиво. 

Мы лежали на кровати и разговаривали. Долго, пока меня все-таки не сморило. Я уснул, держа Тину за руку. 

**Руфус Сиксмит, физик**

Отец Роберта по-своему любил его. Но гораздо больше, чем Роба, чем всех своих сыновей, он любил «верность твердым общественным установлениям, чистоту помыслов и силу духа, воплощенные во многих поколениях семьи Фробишеров». Он был истинным сыном своего времени и полагал изнеженность и праздность худшим пороком, чем жестокость. 

После знакомства с ним меня довольно долгое время занимали вопросы наследования талантов и пороков, я погрузился в размышления о Роберте и его отце, таких непохожих, словно бы миссис Фробишер согрешила с бродячим циркачом, да простит мне ее дух эти мысли. Все, что в Роберте очаровывало — его чувствительность, и мягкое внимание, с которым он смотрел на все, что окружало нас, и его пылкость, и тонкий ум — в мистере Фробишере было прямо противоположно. Он говорил так, словно дровосек высекает слова на поваленном древе. Когда мы познакомились, он сжал мою руку и пристально посмотрел в глаза — так он решал, достоин ли я вообще его внимания и времени. Мое занятие он счел более достойным, чем «музицирование», но все-таки хуже, чем право или политику. Он спросил меня о моей семье и, узнав, что мой отец мелкий фабрикант еврейского происхождения, не смог сдержать презрительного фырканья. И все же Роберт был его сыном, плоть от плоти — стоял в стороне, насвистывая себе под нос деревенскую песенку, а у самого щеки так и горели от стыда. 

Я думал обо всем этом долго после. Все это было так странно, так непонятно и таинственно, что я едва не провалил свои экзамены за семестр. Впрочем, мои невзгоды не шли ни в какое сравнение с несчастьями, которые сыпались на голову Роба. Он разругался с отцом окончательно. Я подозреваю, что из-за меня отчасти, но главным образом из-за музыки. За классы надо было платить, он подделывал письма от отца с просьбой отсрочки, и когда дело вскрылось — его с треском выгнали отовсюду. 

Я просил за него через своего профессора, но без толку. 

Почему я не помню, куда дел тот пистолет после всего?

Мы с Тиной молча дошли до кафе, она только предупредила, что заплатит за свой кофе сама. 

Это кафе очень-очень хорошее. В Лондоне на удивление мало таких мест, может быть, поэтому я не очень люблю Лондон. Здесь можно выпить и эля, но это совсем не паб. Стенные панели были выкрашены темно-зеленой краской еще при деде нынешнего владельца. Семья Пьетро приехала из Италии в надежде разбогатеть, в Британию все едут именно с этой надеждой. Но они, к счастью, не преуспели в этом, зато вот уже третье поколение варит кофе для меня во время моих приездов.

Тина заказала эспрессо. 

— Возьмите латте, мисс, — сказал ей официант. — Вам нужно тепло, а не острота. 

— Да, Тина, знаете, нигде больше вам не сделают такой густой пенки. 

Она посмотрела на меня и на темноглазого официанта немного испуганно и кивнула. 

Когда она отогрелась, то стала даже симпатичной. Ее довольно резкие черты смягчились, обрисовались морщинки у глаз, так что я признал в ней человека моего поколения.

Она пила кофе, держа большую чашку двумя руками и смешно вытягивая верхнюю губу...

Я положил перед собой папку с рукописью и с некоторым волнением развязал тканевые тесемки. 

На самом деле Роберт начал работать над своим секстетом гораздо раньше, чем попал в шато Зидельгейм. Возможно, он не записывал ноты, не придумывал композицию и мелодию, но все равно постоянно шел к этому, так стрела, выпущенная из лука, посланная туго натянутой тетивой, стремится к одной цели, и все остальное — свист и сопротивление разрезаемого воздуха, проносящийся мимо пейзаж, свет и тени — все это только дополнение к главному. 

— Ты не думаешь иногда, что все взаимосвязано, Сиксмит? 

Была весна. Наша последняя весна вместе. Я остро ощущал всю ее болезненную, обреченную вскоре исчезнуть красоту. 

— Иногда я думаю, что ты сумасшедший, Фробишер. 

В отместку Роберт осыпал меня снегом цветочных лепестков и пахучей пыльцы. В парке я делал вид, что пишу работу по философии, а Роб сидел в ветвях, изображал певчую птицу. 

— Да я серьезно, Руфус. — Роберт спрыгнул вниз и лег на одеяло рядом со мной. — Ты-то как раз должен это понимать!

— Почему это?

— Ну как же! Ведь в твоем мире формул все взаимосвязано, в физическом, природном мире все перетекает из одного в другое. Что значит эта травинка? — Он вырвал тонкий побег осоки и провел им по моей щеке. 

— Она могла бы вырасти, зацвести и дать семена, или стать пищей для какого-нибудь травоядного, или хотя бы перегноем для новых травинок, но ты все испортил. 

— Вовсе нет! — Он продолжал щекотать мне кожу. — Она послужит благородному делу любви. Нет, лучше! Она станет музыкой! Я сочиню песню о твоих красных от учебы глазах, о губах, высохших в душных классах, о пальцах, вымазанных в чернилах, и о травинке, гуляющей по твоей коже, где ей вздумается. Разве это не чудный итог существования для нее? 

— Зато это тупик, дальше — ничего не останется от этой травинки. 

— О, ты глупец Руфус Сиксмит! Сегодня утром ты скоблил опасной бритвой свой подбородок и мурлыкал себе под нос мелодию, помнишь?

— Нет, — честно признался я. 

— Зато я помню! Это была «Ода к радости,» которую я пел тебе вечером! Музыка выливается из голосовых связок одного человека, чтобы влиться в уши другого, но никогда, никогда не умирает! 

— Хорошо, пусть ты прав.

— Конечно, я прав! — Он поцеловал меня в висок и вскочил, чтобы снова залезть в ветви каштана.

 

**Уиндем Харрис, писатель**

Дни больного человека одинаковы, словно камни в лондонской брусчатке — то тут, то там затаится выщербина или искривление, но по сути все равно одно и тоже. 

На следующий день я отпустил Нокс до вечера. То есть — надо знать милашку Полли и ее служебное рвение — не отпустил, а выгнал. Пообещал двойную плату за эти уворованные у Норны часы. 

Тина ночевала в гостиной, на диване. Посреди ночи я проснулся и лежал какое-то время, отчетливо ощущая тяжесть всего небесного свода на своей груди. Потом поднялся, сунул в рот нитроглицерин и пошел посмотреть, как она спит. 

Она лежала на диване не раздеваясь, натянув старый плед, пропахший табаком и бог знает чем еще, на свои круглые плечи. Закрытые глаза, едва заметное легкое дыхание. Вы никогда не задумывались, как черты лица, весь телесный облик соотносится с тем, что внутри? Задумывались, конечно. Об этом задумывались еще древние греки. Потом в тринадцатом веке сочли, что слишком красивое только прикрывает дьявольское. В восемнадцатом утвердились, что, напротив, шишки на лбу говорят о преступных наклонностях. Бедняга Лафатер и не догадывался, насколько он прав и не прав одновременно. Лицо Тины, когда она спала, было мягким, почти безвольным, словно из тряпичной куклы вынули руку, которая делала ее живой. Был виден возраст: мелкие морщинки у глаз, чуть вяловатая кожа на щеках. Я смотрел на нее и думал, что пару лет назад прошел бы мимо этой женщины в толпе, даже не обратив на нее внимание. Черт побери, возможно, я и проходил. Может быть, я видел ее на какой-нибудь автограф-сессии, может быть, она слушала мои лекции, может быть, мы ходили в один магазин за свежими огурцами! Ходил мимо, скользил по этому лицу взглядом и ничего не чувствовал, ничего не понимал! 

Тина вздохнула во сне и сбросила плед. Я хотел укрыть ее, уже наклонился над ней и протянул руки, но вдруг испугался того, что она может проснуться и застать меня за тем, что я разглядываю ее среди ночи. Не хватало того, чтобы она думала, что я окончательно двинулся перед смертью.

На завтрак Тина сделала тосты и яичницу с беконом. Вы не оцените, но человеку, который не ел жареное почти пять лет, корочки слегка пережаренного яйца, ломкие и хрустящие, растекшийся жир бекона, запах, похожий на запах костра — господи, все это показалось мне амброзией. Потом мы работали и курили, и Тина открыла окно в кабинете настежь, потому что от дыма ей стало трудно печатать.

А потом вдруг оказалось, что в холодильнике нет «нормальной еды» и надо идти в магазин...

Тина выкатила коляску. Что-то внутри у меня сжималось от сознания того, что я выйду на улицу без своего верного стража Полли Нокс. Было в этом что-то бунтарское, знаете ли.

Тина вынесла и плед, но я гордо отверг его, как освобожденный раб отвергает рабские кандалы. 

Я уселся, и мы поехали.

Улица была полна любопытных взглядов, в «Теско» собрались, кажется, все знакомые. Удивительно приятно, оказывается, ругаться с любимой женщиной по поводу сорта сыра к ужину...

Странно, что я понял это только тогда, в толчее супермаркета, когда она горячо доказывала мне превосходство камамбера над бри. Она жестикулировала и прикладывала руку ко лбу всякий раз, когда я говорил что-то, по ее мнению, особенно несуразное. И я вдруг осознал, что люблю ее. Ну, глупо конечно, любить того, кого знаешь два дня... Нет, в сто раз глупее любить кого-то, кого тебе суждено знать два дня или чуть дольше. Что это вообще за ерунда такая — любовь? Пошлый инстинкт размножения, воспетый в тысячах пьес. «Ромео и Джульетта» ежегодно ставятся в «Глоб», но едва ли сотая часть из всех зрителей задумывается о том, что было бы, если бы пьеса закончилась свадьбой, длинной чередой унылых лет семейной жизни и мирной кончиной в глубокой старости. Молодости и красоте сочувствуют все, потому что у них все впереди. Означает ли это, что предсмертные конвульсии сознания, успешно маскирующиеся под любовные переживания, не имеют значения вовсе? Почему в современном, так далеко ушедшем от первобытной дикости обществе, любовь с расчетом на потомство более ценна? Впрочем, все это бред. Извините.

Мы накупили продуктов на месяц вперед. Какой-то дурацкой экзотики, которую я не удосужился попробовать за всю свою жизнь и вряд ли теперь успею. Огромные пакеты Тина поставила мне на колени, а сама толкала коляску. По дороге мы остановились в парке, на том месте, где впервые встретились.

— Смотри, — сказала Тина. Каштан, на который я пялился на своих прогулках раз за разом, и который вызывал у меня исключительно тоску, теперь выглядел иначе. Как следует рассмотреть его мне мешал целлофан пакета ,и я опустил его на землю. Зеленая шапка кроны, вызывающе торжественно топорщившаяся во все стороны, теперь как-то поскромнела. Кое-где кудри из зеленых стали совсем желтыми, земля под кроной была усыпана палой листвой.

— Приятель поседел, — сказал я, — скоро окончательно облысеет и превратится в скелет. Зачем ты меня сюда привезла? — Я разозлился, сам не зная на что, и пнул лежаший на земле пакет с покупками. Он обиженно зашуршал, осел, и французский батон вывалился на траву.   
Тина подняла беднягу, отряхнула и засунула обратно. 

— Наступит весна, — сказала она тихо, — и твой приятель снова отрастит шевелюру и выпустит свечки цветов. Пойдем! — Она взяла меня за руку и решительно потянула вперед, понуждая расстаться с коляской. 

Мне не слишком хотелось демонстрировать равнодушному дереву свою дряхлость, поэтому я вполне бодро доковылял до толстого ствола и перевел дух, только когда оперся о него. 

— И видишь, — сказала Тина, подняв с земли зеленую колючку плода, расколовшуюся пополам, — весна обязательно настанет. 

— Я не увижу этого, Тина. Не увижу весны вовсе. У меня билет в один конец, понимаешь? 

Мы стояли под каштаном и молча смотрели, как ветер колышет его крону, сбивая очередные плоды на влажную землю. Я закрыл глаза и представил себе, как через месяц листва облетит окончательно, укроет землю толстым, влажным гниющим ковром, в котором упавшие семена устроятся до весны. Потом, где-нибудь в конце декабря, выпадет немного снега, и почерневшие к тому времени семена будут лежать тихо-тихо под этим ковром и ждать жизнь. Я представил этот дурацкий одинокий каштан, пустой стылый парк в отдалении от праздничной рождественской суеты супермаркетов и свою пустую коляску, стоящую на дорожке, точно там, где и сейчас, заметаемую редкими снежинками. Мне захотелось попросить Тину прийти сюда хотя бы раз, потом, но я не сказал ей ни слова. Я ужасный гордец и всю жизнь терпеть не мог сентиментальных слюней!

Она, кажется, кое-что все-таки поняла, но ничего не сказала. Просто подошла ко мне очень близко, так, что я почувствовал ее дыхание на коже, и осторожно поцеловала. Губы у нее были холодные, твердые, с тонкой сухой корочкой, которая всего на секунду царапнула меня, и Тина тут же отстранилась. 

— Весна обязательно будет, Уиндем, — сказала она. 

Я открыл глаза и обхватил ее за плечи. 

— Господи боже, ответь мне, где ты была раньше? Где? Почему ты пришла только теперь? Почему? Тина, скажи!

Она плакала. Я видел, как из ее глаз текли слезы, но при этом эта женщина улыбалась. В туже секунду я пожалел, что позволил себе так расклеиться. Тина уткнулась мне в плечо, а я обнял ее, сначала осторожно, а потом сильнее. 

Смешно, что я почти не помнил своей любви. Забыл, как любить. Вроде бы я любил свою первую жену, которая родила мне сына, и вторую — она актриса, слишком известная, чтобы я называл ее фамилию. Но, боже мой, я совсем позабыл каково это! 

Я погладил Тину по голове. 

— Прости. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я старый дурак. 

— Ты не старый, — пробормотала она мне в мокрое плечо. — Поцелуй меня?

И я поцеловал ее. Помнил ли я тогда о своем больном сердце? О разваливающемся теле, о грозящей старухе с косой, которая неизменно представлялась мне с лицом моей дорогой юницы Полли?

Пожалуй, нет. Пару секунд до — помнил, а потом сразу же забыл совершенно, выкинул из головы, как глупый мусор. 

Мы вернулись поздно. Ничего не успели в этот день, зато прямо с порога я потащил Тину в спальню. Больше всего на свете я боялся, что она испугается. Было чего пугаться, конечно. В моем возрасте и здоровый мужчина уже не огурец, а меня изрядно потрепало. Сердце колотилось в ребра, как молоток, но я точно знал, что свалю за облачную завесу еще не сегодня. Не сейчас, не поступлю так с Тиной. 

Она чуть дрожала, когда стаскивала джинсы и майку. И она была просто нечеловечески, чудовищно хороша. Мягкая, горячая, живая. Она была такой... Черт побери, в моих подростковых мокрых снах я мечтал не о грудастых красотках из «Плейбоя» — мне именно такие женщины снились, словно чуть-чуть подрихтованные инструментом резчика девочки, с тонкими длинными запястьями и гибкой шеей. 

Я не мог говорить, так хотел ее! 

Она вытянулась на покрывале и притянула меня к себе. Я целовал ее соски — они темнели на бледной коже грудей, разъехавшихся на стороны и открывших выступающую под кожей грудину. Я целовал ее впалый живот, треугольник мягких волос, таких же лохматых, впрочем, как и на голове. И бедра, подрагивающие от моих прикосновений, и круглые колени в детских ямочках и цыпках. Потом вернулся выше.   
Тина раздвинула ноги, и мне открылась ее темно-розовая вульва, и влажный вход в вагину истекал соком. Я развел пальцами складки, добираясь до клитора, и аккуратно поцеловал его. Моя женщина глубоко вздохнула и обняла меня ногами. Я целовал ее и щекотал языком, и со сладостным, давно забытым удовольствием слушал, как она тихонько постанывает, и вздыхает, и всхлипывает. И еще я ощущал, как кровь отливает от моего усталого мозга, покидает раздраженные предсердия и желудочки и устремляется вниз, в вены, сосуды и пещеристые тела. О, как я ликовал!

В какой-то момент моя женщина всхлипнула слишком отчаянно и едва не оттолкнула меня от себя, заставила лечь на спину и уселась верхом на мой восставший практически из могилы орган. Когда она выгибалась на мне, плавно поднимаясь и опускаясь, облизывая своим влажным нутром то, что пусть на короткое время сделало меня опять мужчиной, я увидел совершенно отчетливо, так, словно бы знал об этом всегда, как под огромным темным куполом неба, усыпанном крупными, как горох, звездами, я стою на вершине холма, покрытого редкими проплешинами травы, и слушаю ветер, быстро несущий по небу тонкие обрывистые облака. И вот ветер доносит до меня музыку, зов моей Тины, которую, может быть, на самом деле зовут совсем иначе, и я иду на этот звук, и сердце мое не болит, не печалится и не плачет. Оно ликует в ожидании встречи! 

 

**Руфус Сиксмит, физик**

В виске ломило, наверное, уже было слишком поздно для меня, но бросить чтение я не мог. Не только потому, что Тина сидела напротив и делала вид, что не следит за моей реакцией, но и потому, что это было действительно интересно. Конечно, это не было похоже на современные романы, которые читала моя сестра, всякий раз при нашей очередной встрече рекламируя мне новинки. Истории как таковой не было — одни отрывки, словно подсмотренные в светящиеся окна из ночной темноты кусочки разных чужих жизней. 

Я перевернул последнюю страницу и вздохнул:

— Это очень-очень хорошо, миссис Митчелл. Один человек, давно, сидя в ветвях каштана, рассказывал мне о чем-то подобном. Но здесь все это выражено гораздо доходчивее, определеннее...

И я рассказал ей все, что помнил о Роберте Фробишере. 

— Почему вы остались? — спросила Тина, когда я дошел до истории о выстреле в ванной. — Почему вы решили, что должны остаться? 

Я медлил с ответом. В моей голове звучала мелодия секстета: гармоничная и одухотворенная, указывающая путь каждой звезде... 

— Вы знаете, Тина, что такое атлас? 

— Карта?

— Не совсем так. Атлас — это множество согласованных карт. Это больше понятие математики, чем географии. Невозможно сделать единую карту многообразия — только атлас, где каждая карта продолжает дороги, отвечает на вопросы, заданные предыдущей. Все связано, и у каждой карты есть свое значение. — Я вздохнул. Объяснять ей то, в чем до сих пор не был сам до конца уверен, было очень непросто. — Роберт ведь не просто так застрелился. Не из прихоти или каприза и, уж конечно, не потому, что мало меня любил. Он ушел, потому что был так же не властен над своей жизнью, как вы или я...

— Если бы вы не подошли, я бы выстрелила себе в сердце там, в парке.

Я погладил лежащий у меня в кармане люгер. Он был прохладный, несмотря на то, что в кафе тепло, даже жарко. 

— Может быть, для этого я и остался, понимаете? 

Мы еще немного посидели молча, думая каждый о своем. Уже начало светать. Я подумал, что как раз успею на утренний поезд. 

— Знаете что, Тина, мне надо ехать. Завтра я улетаю в Штаты, там меня ждет сложная работа. Но когда я вернусь, вот моя карточка — на всякий случай. Скажите, как вас найти? Нам обязательно нужно еще встретиться. И я обязательно пришлю вам запись секстета Роберта, вы просто обязаны его послушать!

 

**Тина Митчелл**

Уиндем умер в начале сентября, через неделю после нашей единственной близости. На следующий день вернулась Нокс и с жаром принялась восстанавливать свои права. Мы оба, размягченные и слабые от поразившей нас любви, сдались. 

Он умирал тяжело, ему было трудно дышать, руки синели и холодели, и несколько раз, когда казалось, что уже конец, дыхание возвращалось. Я сидела на кровати, а его голова лежала на моих коленях. Я гладила его волосы... 

Один раз, выплыв из небытия, он сказал, с трудом выговаривая слова: «Я так хочу любить тебя, быть с тобой, что не могу решиться на смерть». Я ответила, что смерти не существует. 

Я ушла из его дома утром. Пока тело было теплым, мне не хотелось его оставлять. Но потом надо было уходить. Я поцеловала его на прощанье и зашла в кабинет. Мы заранее договорились, что все, что Уиндем написал при мне, я заберу. Я вытащила из машинки последний лист, он диктовал еще вчера, в перерывах прихватывая кислород из баллона. Всего написанного оказалось не так много, но я оглядела кабинет в поисках какой-нибудь папки и зацепилась взглядом за приоткрытую дверцу сейфа. Сама не знаю, что я там хотела найти. Там лежал пистолет. Я взяла его. 

Так что я украла не только последнюю рукопись Уиндема Харриса, но и его собственность. 

Руфус Сиксмит не прислал мне запись секстета «Облачный Атлас». Наверное, забыл. Потом я узнала, что он погиб от выстрела в голову.   
Теперь, я надеюсь, он снова родился в том лучшем мире, как обещал его сумасшедший любовник.

Секстет я все-таки послушала. Однажды весной, в пасхальные дни, в парке играл оркестр. Штрауса, Элгара, что-то еще. Я сидела на скамейке и смотрела на расцветающий каштан, слушала музыку. 

И внезапно все переменилось. Мелодия теперь звучала так, что ветер времени сдувал настоящее, словно песок, добираясь до прошлого, вовсе перемешивая времена. Снова настала зима, и каштан сбросил листву, потом я увидела, как Полли Нокс привезла под него инвалидную коляску, в которой сидел еще не старый, умирающий от разрушенного сердца писатель. Я хотела встать и подойти, но ветер унес и это. 

Я видела, как каштан стал юным деревом, с молодыми клейкими почками. Светит солнце и маленький Роберт Фробишер в матроске и коротких штанишках залезает в его негустую крону, прячась от старших братьев. 

Видела других, неизвестных мне людей, старые повозки и кэбы... 

Потом оркестр заиграл что-то другое, и я вернулась. Но теперь я знаю, как обращаться со временем.

Люди ежедневно рождаются и умирают, снова становясь землей, из которой вышли. Травинкой среди миллионов других таких же. Книгой между книг в огромной библиотеке. Так много капель в этом океане, так много карт. Из этих карт складывается Атлас, у которого нет начала и конца — вечен круг, вечны расставания, но постоянны и встречи. И моя любовь — среди этих капель, какой бы маленькой она ни была, какой бы ничтожной не казалась.

Весна обязательно наступит, Уиндем, каштан выпустит свои белые с розовым свечи и станет осыпать белыми лепестками траву. Ночью, когда весеннее небо будет прозрачным и свежим, как слезы, я выйду под звездный купол и позову тебя.

И ты отзовешься — ведь тебе надо дописать роман. Потому что неоконченная повесть все равно что любовная история, брошенная на полдороге.


End file.
